It was just one film
by walnut43
Summary: Miroku, unable to resist temptation, follows the girls to the hot spring. However, he is in for a rude awakening when innocent, little Kagome spills all about a certain video she just starred in.


**It was just one film...**

**Summary:** Miroku, unable to resist the temptation, follows the girls to the hot spring. He is, however, in for a rude awakening when innocent, little Kagome spills all about a certain video she just starred in.

_Thoughts courtesy of Miroku_

---------------------------------

Miroku knew, somewhere beneath his lecherous guise, that what he was doing was wrong. However, those thoughts did not keep him from proceeding to creep closer to where the girls had gone off to bathe. He was a man, and he had needs, ones that Sango and Kagome could fulfill.

He could hear their voices just over the ridge._ Oh, thank you, Kami. _He thought, grinning from ear to ear. Looking throughly like the Cheshire Cat from _**Alice in Wonderland**_.

He had taken the long way around the spring as an extra precaution, just in case Inuyasha had broken free from his sutra. He had done some serious planning on this little excursion just so his effort would not be thwarted.

As he neared a dense part of the brush, he sighed, letting all of the tension seep from his bones as he peered over to gaze at the lush, soft bodies of his fellow traveling companions.

Through the steam he could just make out their silhouettes.

A giggle erupted from Kagome's mouth before a soft splashing could be heard.

"I almost forgot," The young miko gushed as she leaned in closer to the taijiya.

Sango merely laughed along with the young girl as she waited patiently for her to proceed with her story.

"Well, I have to say, it was just one film to pay for tuition."

_WHAT?!?!_ He mentally shrieked. Images instantly flooded his mind as he thought of all the naughty things the innocent looking woman had been exposed to. Kagome had once called it . . . porn. Yes, porn. She had said that he would very much enjoy the technological advances in her time, so that he could enjoy the 'comforts' of life in any way imaginable.

"Oh," The slayer did not have to feign interest in the subject. She was truly curious.

Kagome nodded, letting a deep crimson stain her alabaster cheeks. "Sango, even now, I can still feel the deep flush that flooded my cheeks. My blood tingles with the mere recollection."

Sango only laughed. "I can imagine. I am sure you wore yourself out."

Miroku peered at the two through the bush. _This is just too good to pass up! Too bad Inuyasha isn't here. _He shook with silent laughter. Whom was he kidding? He didn't wish Inuyasha was there at all.

"Well, the director had been particularly impressed with my assets and wanted me to try out some moves for his new video,"

_And what moves might those be, Kagome? I would be more than happy for you to demonstrate on me. _

"Oh, Sango, when he pulled out my outfit, I was completely mortified. The top clung to my form like a second skin, and the bottoms were cut high on my hips. I felt totally exposed,"

Instantly, Miroku's head filled with images of Kagome's body in this outfit in all sorts of positions. Her ample bosoms jutting forth to meet him, and her lush behind barely concealed by a thin piece of fabric.

"I could tell the other two people were seasoned pros, which made me a little unsure of myself. I mean I had never done it before a video camera. However, once I finally got into the groove of things, I loosened up."

By now, Miroku's mouth was watering.

"My breaths were coming out in short gasps and a thin sheen of sweat clung to my brow."

It was such a pity that he could not have been there to join.

"I noticed that both the man and woman were in the same predicament I was. The sound of flesh against flesh filled the air and low moans bubbled from our lips as we continued our frenzied activities."

_My, my, Kagome, looks can be deceiving. _

"I noticed a small bead of perspiration slithered down the man's chiseled abs, and the woman's bosoms bounced slightly like Jell-O."

_Oh, the bitter irony!_

"I was lost to the sensations that racked my body. Soon my body acted on its own accord. My movements were jerky and erratic."

_I would gladly lend you my body to reenact such pleasurable moments, Lady Kagome._

"It hurt and yet it felt so good. I was torn between the two feelings. The euphoric emotions bombarded my senses, and I was blinded by a burning sensation before it snapped like a rubber band, and I collapsed in a sweaty heap on the floor. The stickiness would need to be cleansed from my skin, but I knew it had been well worth it."

He could see her angelic features in the throws of passion in the moments before climax, and it made his member swell.

"So," Sango's started, "What happened after that?"

"Well, the movie did so well, the director asked if I would do another,"

Miroku's attention perked back up at her words.

"I guess it was KillerBods's best-selling workout video to date."

Miroku cursed Kami. _Oh, what a very cruel hand fate has dealt me._


End file.
